A feedback low noise amplifier (LNA) consists of a low noise amplifier with a feedback path from its output to its input. Feedback LNAs offer a number of benefits, including improved linearity from the feedback path. However, feedback LNAs are still relatively new and it would be desirable if the performance of feedback LNAs could be improved. For example, it would be desirable if saturation from large signals could be mitigated. One solution is to use an off-chip filter, but this approach is expensive because of the off-chip components. New techniques that improve the saturation performance of feedback LNAs without requiring off-chip components would be desirable.